A prova Cabal
by Gih Bright
Summary: Seja bem vindo. Garantimos-lhe uma estadia segura, senhor - fora isso o que lhe disseram, mas não cumpriram aquela parte no contrato. Itasai.


**Sinopse: **Seja bem vindo. Garantimos-lhe uma estadia segura, senhor - fora isso o que lhe disseram. Eles não cumpriram aquela parte no contrato unilateral. Itasai.

**Fic de presente de aniversário para Hiei-and-Shino, a queridíssima Hee! Espero que goste dessa fic psicografada. Sim, porque eu só me lembro de estar ouvindo "Hotel Califórnia" antes de desligar o PC, no dia seguinte vejo um doc no desktop e vou conferir e é essa fic.**

_Aviso: fic não betada._

_XXX_

**A prova cabal.**

"_Nós garantimos sua segurança senhor!"._

A propaganda foi muito explícita e Sai (mesmo que agora não fosse mais Sai) podia ter certeza de que aquele lugar era realmente seguro com suas paredes altas, com cerca elétrica. Os jardins eram impecáveis, arbustos aparados e flores dos mais variados tons.

-É bonito. -disse para Itachi, que já não era mais Itachi.

Seus nomes eram tão falsos como tudo naquele lugar.

-Eu sei que é. -por algum motivo, a voz de Itachi parecia ecoar através de uma dimensão muito além.

Sai apenas encarou o outro. Olhos negros vazios, como o de costume. Expressão inabalável, também como de costume. Mas estava errado. Nada era como sempre.

Tinha haver com aquele lugar.

Uma leve brisa fez seus cabelos ondularem, o vento sussurrando melodias tão obscenas quanto incompreensíveis em seus ouvidos.

_Bem vindo recruta,_

_Cuidaremos de você..._

_...Até o limite da razão._

Ele queria fugir. Mal chegara e já queria ir embora. Aquele lugar impecável, como o paraíso na terra, tinha um efeito alucinógeno nas pessoas. Era algo para ver, sentir; não era um lugar para viver.

E ele viveria ali.

Itachi segurou sua mão e eles entraram na casa. Era pequena, toda mobilhada, com uma decoração simples, mas lhe agradava. Móveis trabalhados a mão disputavam espaço com alguns itens de última tecnologia - era um bom contraste.

Mas a alvura das paredes era simplesmente irritante.

Enlouquecedor.

-Não gosto das paredes brancas. -disse Sai, ainda fitando o lugar.

-Não podemos pintar. -respondeu Itachi. -Você viu o contrato.

-Quando poderemos sair daqui? -perguntou Sai encarando o outro. Olhar ar beleza monocromática do outro aliviava o excesso de brancura.

-Em breve. -respondeu Itachi massageando os ombros de Sai. -Assim espero.

_XXX_

Um ano se passou e ainda estava preso.

Simplesmente não conseguia sair. E para piorar, a televisão era deprimente no horário do almoço, não importava quantos canais públicos existissem, parecia um contrato verbal: todos eles transmitiriam notícias sobre crimes. Alguns mostravam até as vísceras expostas do homem que foi atropelado e arrastado por, pelo menos, dois quilômetros.

-Troque de canal. -pediu Itachi educadamente.

Sai obedeceu, entretanto o canal seguinte também reproduzia sobre um assunto mórbido: a morte de um agente penitenciário federal. Em letras garrafais, a matéria era intitulada como "_fuga de um dos mais perigosos detentos do país_!".

Itachi desviou os olhos da Tv para encarar o namorado, viu a garganta de Sai subir e descer engolindo um seco. Aquele homem foragido era o autor da prisão deles.

-Foragido? -perguntou Sai com a voz contida, aparentando indiferença. -Significa que temos que ficar mais tempo aqui?

-Eu acho que sim.

Sai sentiu-se cair.

_XXX_

Estava quente. Absurdamente quente.

A pele de Itachi parecia lhe queimar em brasas e isso era dolorosamente prazeroso, tanto como os beijos molhados e intensos, quase selvagens que trocavam. Suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo do Uchiha, porque era sua única salvação. A sua sanidade era aquele homem que o tocava intimamente, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer.

O mundo era um toque.

E sem aquele toque ele não agüentaria o branco das paredes, nem o convite para cair do abismo e perder-se nas sombras. Como fora antes de conhecer Itachi.

Foi possuído.

Seus corpos dançavam em um ritmo frenético. Único. Compasso. O prazer percorria suas entranhas, da mesma forma que seu corpo absorvia tudo o que Itachi representava. O cheiro de Itachi. O gosto de Itachi. O calor de Itachi. A pele de Itachi. Tudo.

Era sua sanidade.

Explosão.

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pela sua face e ele não sabia denominar aquele sentimento bom e ruim que o engolfava. Sentia Itachi ali, consigo, mas e se o perdesse?

Uma carícia muito suave retirou as lágrimas de seu rosto, fazendo Sai fitar Itachi por um instante e deixar-se perder naqueles olhos.

-Sabe o que é isso? -perguntou Itachi mostrando uma gota de lágrima.

-Choro. -respondeu Sai.

Itachi riu brevemente. As longas mechas negras umedecidas de suor lhe encobriram a testa.

-Chama-se medo, Sai. -respondeu Itachi. -Não se preocupe: Eu vou ficar ao seu lado. Até o fim.

Itachi abraçou Sai, que somente naquele momento soube o que era amor.

_XXX_

_Estava muito frio._

_O homem estava abaixado, suas mãos estavam vermelhas, como se tivesse colocado-as em um balde de tinta vermelha. O chão estava incrivelmente sujo de folhas de outono, havia algo dourado na terra.. Era definitivamente uma estranha mescla de cores e ele sentiu vontade de desenhar. Era natural desenhar cenas como aquela. Não demoraria muito tempo._

_Sai tirou o caderno e uma grafite e retratou a cena. O homem com sobretudo cinza e mãos vermelhas agachado, com o rosto oculto por um capuz. As sombras das árvores, folhas de outono caídas no chão e a substância dourada, como se fosse uma daquelas matérias químicas provenientes de ação nuclear. Terminou de desenhar._

_O homem ergueu-se minimamente, mostrando o que era o brilho dourado do chão: os cabelos de uma mulher. Uma mulher extremamente pálida com a garganta cortada. Sai quase gritou pelo susto. Foi quando o homem ergueu-se, abaixou as calças (e Sai notou que o homem tinha um membro avantajado)e penetrou o corpo inerte da mulher. Era um homem jovem, que tinha cabelos grisalhos longos que escorriam para fora do capuz, usava óculos de armação arredondada, a pele era clara e o nariz era meio torto._

_Sai correu, sem saber de onde encontrou forças para tanto, mas correu. Fugiu do parque e foi direto para a casa de Itachi fazer uma denúncia anônima. Prenderam o acusado._

_Ele era a única testemunha._

Colocara Itachi em perigo de morte. Podia perdê-lo.

Olhos negros fitaram o teto branco, as paredes alvas nunca lhe pareceram tão amedrontadoras e sequer o braço de Itachi em volta de sua cintura lhe transmitiam segurança.

_XXX_

Mais um ano de cativeiro em um lugar insuportavelmente perfeito. Artificialmente perfeito. Oportunamente branco.

Outro ano.

Não aguentava mais aquele lugar.

Não aguentava mais o branco daquelas paredes opressoras. Não suportava as flores coloridas. Nem o contraste dos móveis antigos com os mais modernos. Não suportava as notícias do jornal.

Não aguentava o silêncio entre ele e Itachi.

Itachi sequer o procurava. Não havia assunto. O sexo esfriou. Ele tinha medo.

E Itachi também.

-Só mais um pouco. -disse Itachi ao ver o noticiário naquela noite.

Kabuto foi localizado e preso. Seria julgado. E ele teria que ir ao julgamento. Uma sensação eufórica lhe invadiu, a alvura das paredes tornara-se menos intensa enquanto o mantra ecoava pela sua cabeça:

Liberdade, liberdade...

_XXX_

O processo estava suspenso, devidamente embargado e significava uma coisa: Prisão por tempo indeterminado.

Estava tão frio na cozinha, mesmo com as janelas fechadas, que Sai não conseguia pensar. O azulejo branco do piso ajudava a abaixar ainda mais a temperatura, não que se importasse com isso. Não quando o brilho prateado da lâmina reluzia de forma tão sedutora. Era afiado, desafiador. Era o término.

_Uma loucura._

E aquela luz prateada combinava com o tom alvo de seu pulso, daí o vermelho jorraria e tudo seria manchado. Não haveria o branco das paredes e do piso, nem o negro das madrugadas mal dormidas. Não haveria sons hostis. Nem vultos. Nem tormentos.

Itachi em segurança.

-O que pensa estar fazendo? -perguntou Itachi, estava escorado no batente da cozinha. O olhava desconfiado, certamente lendo seus pensamentos.

-Eu ia cortar uma melancia para a gente. -mentiu e sorriu. Precisava manter as aparências.

Itachi suspirou pesadamente. Sai tinha noção que tudo estava difícil. Sabia, soube desde o início, mas Itachi lhe fizera uma promessa - teria que cumprir. Precisava cumprir. E aquela sensação de estar caindo, sendo abduzido pelo branco da casa e das portas fechadas atingiu seu limite.

Braços quentes o envolveram, afastando os pensamentos ruins.

-Entramos nisso juntos. -disse Itachi fitando-o. Olhos negros intensos, como dois buracos-negros tragando tudo e a todos. -Vamos sair juntos.

Largou a faca sobre a pia e na mesa da cozinha uniram seus corpos.

_XXX_

Finalmente o julgamento. A mídia cercava o fórum criminal e todos queriam ao menos seu nome ou sua imagem, ganhariam uma nota se isso acontecesse.

Mas não queria se identificar e era seu direito.

Não queria fotos, nem entrevistas e nem nada disso. Só um relato. Um relato para todas aquelas pessoas que estariam no tribunal e estaria livre. Kabuto seria preso e ele ficaria livre.

-Então... Como exatamente o senhor viu a cena do homicídio? - o promotor lhe perguntou.

Sai vagou o olhar pelo júri lotado. O promotor lhe dava um olhar compreensivo, o defensor público o encarava com curiosidade. O juiz e os jurados pareciam lhe venerar por algum motivo desconhecido. A platéia lhe encarava, mal pareciam respirar. O réu fora retirado da sala. Itachi o fitava e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Podia continuar.

_XXX_

Sai nunca saberia explicar como fora levado até aquela sala escura. Mas sentia que sua vida se esvairia pelas mãos do criminoso de cabelos prateados. Como poderia saber do comparsa? Como poderia suspeitar?

Eles o encaravam com malícia. Suas roupas em cima de uma mesa suja e o mais impressionante é que ainda estavam no fórum criminal. Construções antigas eram a personificação da arte, com beleza e mistérios. Alguns, como naquele caso especifico, eram uma cilada. E ele tolamente caiu.

Sequer vira Itachi após o relato, mas ele ficaria seguro.

Morreria sem dizer que o amava, mas o deixaria seguro e isso era o que mais lhe importava no momento.

Sua sanidade.

-Faça-o ficar de quatro. -disse o comparsa que, na verdade, lhe parecia o mandante de todos os crimes. -Vamos brincar antes de devorá-lo.

_XXX_

A faca lhe cortou mimimanente, mas cortes mínimos tendiam a ser os mais dolorosos. Estava fraco, suas nádegas doíam imensamente. Talvez estivesse sangrando por lá também.

Era doloroso demais para ser um sonho. Mas como explicar o som de tiros e depois o escarlate do chão sujo, agora com dois corpos no chão? Itachi e alguns policiais entraram na salinha. O frio fora substituído pelo calor. Era onírico.

-Não precisa tremer. -disse Itachi. -Sou eu. Estou aqui.

Talvez nem tanto. E deixou-se abraçar.

_XXX_

Letras garrafais diziam: _Mortos. O caso do maníaco de Chibuya foi solucionado._

Seu nome não estava em nenhuma parte do corpo da notícia. Bom. O urologista disse-lhe que nenhum nervo ou veia fora rompido quando o comparsa de Kabuto o violou. Felizmente, ele não criara traumas com isso.

Seu único pavor fora não ver Itachi.

Não dizer que o amava de uma forma que ele seria incapaz de descrever, ou partir deixando algum risco à vida do Uchiha. Sai nunca pensou que sentia, mas ele sentia, apenas não sabia denominar o quê. Mas ele descobriu o que ele sentia em relação a Itachi.

Insanidade, tolerável insanidade.

_XXX_

Sorriu quando voltou para o apartamento de Itachi; o apartamento deles. Aquele lugar era tão azulado que o acalmava, móveis sofisticados e o frescor de algumas plantas -sem flores. O apartamento estava impecável, mesmo que seus donos não morassem ali nos últimos anos, cortesia de Sasuke, provavelmente.

Itachi também sorriu, parecia imensamente satisfeito com algo.

Beijaram-se parados no meio da sala. Itachi o deitou no tapete macio e felpudo que ele tanto gostava e ali ficaram. Os beijos e abraços negligenciados foram postos em dia.

Livre.

_XXX_

_Incêndio criminoso destrói abrigo de testemunhas da polícia federal._

Quando Sai leu aquela notícia seus olhos se arregalaram, releu a manchete não uma, mas várias vezes até acreditar. Um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz brincou em seus lábios, voltou-se para Itachi que displicentemente tomava um copo de suco de laranja.

-Incendiaram aquele lugar. -disse descontraidamente.

-É? - respondeu Itachi displicente, quase inocente.

Sai deu uma risada gostosa, fazendo com que Itachi arqueasse uma sobrancelha em desaprovação, mas internamente exultava -disso Sai tinha certeza. Mas não se incomodou, jamais se incomodaria com isso.

-Não devia rir da desgraça alheia. -disse Itachi tomando mais um gole do suco. -Outras testemunhas poderiam precisar do abrigo.

Um longo silêncio enquanto Sai colocava geléia em suas torradas e Itachi abocanhava o cereal. Não queria pensar naquele lugar e nem quantos escaparam da insanidade.

-Obrigado.

Itachi fitou o sorriso de Sai por alguns instantes, uma conversa inteira foi trocada naquele mero olhar que fazia Sai sentir-se nu, sem defesas ou qualquer meio de escapar. Um sorriso descontraído brotou em seus lábios, o que fez Itachi sorrir também.

-Disponha. -disse Itachi, dando um beijo rápido no namorado.

Sai sorriu. Era, novamente, testemunha de um crime.

_XXX_

**N.A/ **Sinceramente? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu mesma gostei dessa fic e não é simples assim eu gostar de algo que escrevo. Perdoe-me pelos erros, mas como disse: a fic não foi betada.

**Hee** espero que tu tenhas gostado desse trequim! Não lembro como fiz, fato, mas o resultado até que me agradou e espero que esse também seja seu veredicto. Se você não gostar, eu faço outra. Prometo!

Enfim: reviews? Não dói, não caí a mão e ainda de quebra faz uma autora feliz.


End file.
